1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terahertz wave generating device, a camera, an imaging device, and a measurement device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, attention has been devoted to terahertz waves, which are electromagnetic waves having frequencies equal to or larger than 100 GHz and smaller than and equal to 30 THz. Terahertz waves can be used, for example, in such applications as imaging, spectrometry and other measurement techniques, and non-destructive testing. A terahertz wave generating device that generates such terahertz waves has a light source device that generates light pulses (pulsed light) having a sub-picosecond pulse width (several hundred femtoseconds) and an antenna that that generates terahertz waves when irradiated with the light pulses generated by the light source device (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-10319). A conventional terahertz wave generating device is configured such that the light pulse from one light source device irradiated onto a space between one pair of electrodes of the antenna. However, the conventional terahertz wave generating device is disadvantageous in that it can only generate a terahertz wave having a prescribed frequency distribution.